talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Burningyatta
Basic Information Name: Stahn Aileron Username: burningyatta Game: Tales of Destiny RP: Tales of Roleplay (former) Played by: Kyosuke Age: 19 Height: 172 cm/5'7" Weight: 63 kg/139 lbs Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Birthplace: The village of Lienea, northern Fitzgald Weapon: The Swordian Dymlos, used for close-range sword fighting, fire magic Occupation: Farmboy Background Information In-game History Stahn Aileron was born in the small farming village of Lienea, on the continent of Fitzgald. Stahn lived a relatively ordinary life in Lienea, growing up on his family's farm with his sister, Lilith, and his grandfather, Thomas. It's unknown what became of his parents. However, Stahn harbored a desire to go on an adventure for fame and fortune. So, one day, he left home, and snuck aboard a ship known as the Lumina Draconis. It was on that ship that Stahn's life changed forever. During a monster attack on the ship, Stahn came across a sentient sword the ship was transporting. This sword called itself Dymlos, the Swordian of Fire. Forming a pact with the sword, Stahn takes it up and uses it to fight his way towards escape. This matter was far from over, however. The escape pod crashed into a lake in the frigid mountainous region of Phandaria, where he was discovered by a mysterious stranger named Woodrow Kelvin (who was later discovered to be Prince Woodrow, heir to the throne of Heidelberg and the holder of the Swordian of Wind, Igtenos). With Woodrow's help, he makes it to Janos, continuing his journey to Darilsheid. There, he departs from Woodrow, and meets Mary, who recruits him to rescue her friend Rutee, who was caught in a trap. They rescue her, and she turns out to be another Swordian Master, the holder of the Swordian of Water, Atwight. Stahn joins the two, and they depart for Harmentz, where Rutee's client awaits. However, due to some trouble Rutee ends up causing over money, they are later arrested by Leon Magnus, the Rose of Seinegald and elite swordsman of Darilsheid. He takes them to Darilsheid, but instead of convicting them, the King recruits them for a special task; Locate the Eye of Atamoni, which was stolen by High Priest Greybaum. So, Stahn, Rutee, and Mary, joined by Leon, who wields the Swordian of Earth, Chaltier, depart for Straylize Temple, where the Eye was kept. There, they find Philia, who was turned to stone. Curing her petrification, she explains everything that happens, so the team brings her along on their chase for Greybaum. As they travel across the continents, they come across the Swordian of Light, Clemente, who reveals that Philia is destined to be his master. As they travel from city to city, pursuing Greybaum, they come across various people, including Mighty Kongman and Johnny Shiden, who they assist in fixing the problems Greybaum and his henchmen have caused. Eventually, they manage to track down Greybaum, who's taken over Heidelberg. Teaming up with Woodrow and Chelsea Torn, they storm the castle and take Greybaum down, retrieving Igtenos, whom Greybaum had stolen. With all five swordians in hand, they stop the Eye, and it's returned to Darilsheid, along with the Swordians. Thus ends Stahn's journey... Or so he thought. One month later, Philia showed at his house, telling him the Eye was stolen. She returns Dymlos to Stahn, and they go to find the other Masters. Unable to find Leon, they go to Darilsheid, only to find out he's the one who stole it! They track him down to the old Oberon HQ, where they discover that the Oberon CEOs were the ones responsible for the theft. The team is forced to fight Leon. The cavern begins to flood, and Leon sacrifices his life so they can escape. Then, Hugo reveals his master plan while the team recuperates and laments back in Darilsheid. He resurrects the Aethersphere, which begins to cover the planet's sky. Now charged with the task of stopping Hugo, they travel to the Aethersphere with the help of Radislow, the base they discovered Clemente in. They travel from building to building in the Aethersphere, disabling them and putting a stop to the Oberon CEOs' plans. Eventually, they come face-to-face with Hugo himself, and defeat him. However, it's then revealed he was being controlled by Miktran, the leader of the Aetherians during the War, who had possessed the Swordian of Darkness, Berselius. He succeeds in completely covering the planet, however, and the team works quickly to blast a hole in it to get back to Miktran, and defeat him once and for all! Miktran is finally defeated, but the Eye of Atamoni overloads, and the Swordians must be sacrificed to stop it. Following a tear-filled departure, the party returns to the surface, the aethersphere destroyed once and for all. They return to their normal lives, promising to have a reunion in one year. Roleplay History Stahn originally arrived on the Legacy in ToRP in the early months of its activity. He came from shortly before Leon's death. Leon found him asleep outside Werites Beacon, and made him haul butt to town. Stahn, of course, was hungry, though, and sought food at a restaurant. Sadly, nothing was free, and Stahn could not afford a meal! Thankfully, Sheena to the rescue! Thanking Sheena, he ran off. The next day, he worked hard outside, fighting monsters to earn enough money to pay her back. A chain of events sparked in ToRP during Stahn's stay. The first of which was his meeting with Senel. Stahn was the first of many to come that would end up taking residence within Senel's house. Shortly after Stahn arrived, everyone was cursed with horns, and Stahn was chosen (against his will) to be a research subject by Anise and Jade. The horns fell off a week later. But perhaps the most major plot point was the journey to the Altar of the Sea. Eight people journeyed to the Altar. Stahn, Leon, Meredy, Klarth, Senel, Shirley, Keele, and Sheena. The group was split in two by the Raging Nerifes as they trekked through the caves, with the first four being washed somewhere deeper into the cave, and the others washed off to the Ruins of Frozen Light! After the group finally reunited at the peak, Shirley spoke with Nerifes on how to get everyone home. Leon said something offensive, and the group was punished. Leon taken captive, and thought dead, and the others banished from the Altar, all was thought lost... Except Leon was turned into an Oresoren! Eventually, they manage to convince the Quiet Nerifes to turn Leon back, but at a trade-off, as Shirley was turned into a mermaid. She is taken back to the Raging Nerifes, whom returned her to normal, but at the cost of the entire Destiny cast, who were returned home. However, their tale didn't end there. One week later on the Legacy, a large dragon came barrel-rolling through the sky, crashing at Vista Point! Disembarking were none other than Stahn, Rutee, Garr, Philia, and Khang. Leon had already died. Much time had passed for them, and they were much stronger. Many other things happened! Stahn and Khang had an epic duel to end all epic duels! The Senel Six were formed, much to Senel's dismay! Many adventures were had! Adventures in the Dressing Room When Stahn arrived in the Dressing Room, he didn't originally do much. He made friend with some people, he ate some food, he trained, and he slept. Oooohhhh, did he sleep. Things were relatively normal. Sure, he helped defend the Dressing Room from the monster invasion by Nebilim, but that was NOTHING. Stahn's life first changed, however, when he ran into the Killer of Heroes, Barbatos Goetia. Barbatos was on a mission; to eliminate the Swordian Masters for Lady Elraine before they could accomplish the task of stopping Miktran on their home planet. Stahn and crew have managed to fend Barbatos off on more than one occasion, and he's left them alone for the time being. After dealing with Barbatos, things became normal for a while. Well, you know, except for accidentally blowing up Musette's garden and the library. Things started to change once again after a while, though. Old friends started to appear... As well as enemies. Hugo showed his face in the Dressing Room. At first, it seemed like things would be okay. He didn't SEEM to be evil, but he seemed to be off. And sure enough, his true nature was revealed when Miktran once again made his grand entrance! The deadly superweapon, Belcrant *lightning* rose into the sky and ripped the land asunder to reform the Aethersphere! And a crack team, led by Stahn himself, was assembled to infiltrate the capital of the Aethersphere, Dycroft. The team faced off with several difficult opponents, including Barbatos again, and successfully shut down the core. The Aethersphere collapsed and chunks fell on and destroyed a number of locales in the Dressing Room. The land is in a state of disrepair, but at least things are safe... for now. Point in Canon Stahn originally came at the mid-point of Tales of Destiny, after the Eye of Atamoni had been secured, before it was stolen again. Then, after a canon update was decided upon, the Destiny crew was thrust back to their world to finish up the events involving Hugo, and the tragic events that occured as such. The crew returned a week later in ToRP, now much stronger and Leon-less. They now come from right before heading to Dycroft for the final battle. Personality Stahn is a simple young man, a farmboy born and raised. He has a younger sister, and a grandfather. Stahn lived a simple, mundane life, which caused him to desire more. So, one day, he set off on a journey for fame and fortune... and found much more than he bargained for. He makes many friends, many enemies, and saves the world from complete destruction not once, but TWICE. Stahn is energetic and overly optimistic, to the point of being called by Leon as a "Happy-Go-Lucky-Play-In-The-Sunshine" type. He is also hotheaded, and may not always make the wisest decisions. Stahn certainly isn't the brightest crayon in the box, and thus is glad he has friends he can trust and depend on to help him make these decisions. He carries within a strong sense of duty, always wanting to help those in need. He attributes this to the Aileron family motto: "Always help those in need!" Stahn possesses a unique ability which basically allows him to make friends with pretty much anyone, ranging from the big tough guy with a heart of gold to the broody guy. Because of this, many people like him, including several who like him more than as just friends. Stahn's journey has caused him to grow and mature, making him a more well-rounded person. He became less rash as time went on. However, he remains the lovable idiot everyone knows and loves. Relationships Tales of Roleplay | Rutee Katrea : gimme_gald_now : Stahn's future love interest. Loves money, and still drives Stahn nuts. Leon Magnus : delicious_flan: Stahn's best friend. Died during the canon update. They sometimes get along, but Leon's a butt. Philia Felice : priestess_vert : A shy girl who has feelings for Stahn, but never acts on them. Stahn stills cares about her a lot. Garr Kelvin : galeofphandaria : The king of Phandaria and a close friend of Stahn's. He is the calm, collected member of the group, but still manages to get into trouble. Bruiser Khang : im_the_champion : The muscleheaded CHAMPION of Fitzgald. Stahn's friend/rival. They engage in MANLY FIGHTS OF MANLINESS on a semi-regular basis. Judas : masked_flan : Leon reincarnated. He feels remorseful for what he did before, and so tried to patch things up with everyone. Stahn doesn't blame him, though, and so, they get along the same as before! Kyle Dunamis : souhatsuiren : A boy who claims to be Stahn's son. Stahn didn't buy it, but after events transpiring in the Dressing Room, he feels it may not be as farfetched as he thought. Senel Coolidge : alliancemarine : A resident of the Legacy. Allowed Stahn and crew to stay in his house. So many people began staying in the house that it had to be expanded. Shirley Fennes : freshwatertaffy : Senel's sister. She and Stahn get along well, being general dorks about things. Tear Grants : versesinger : Another resident of Senel's house. She was the logical one of the group, and often provided the meals for everyone in the house. She was greatly appreciated. Dressing Room Zelos Wilder : hottest_chosen : A guy Stahn has met on more than one occasion. Of note, they once sparred together, resulting in the library blowing up, and the two being arrested by Will Raynard. Colette Brunel : reviverser : A girl Stahn encounters quite frequently. They get along quite well. She seems to know another Stahn back in Luceti. This intrigues Stahn greatly. Lilith Aileron : pan_and_ladle : Stahn's younger sister. She showed up one day in the Dressing Room, and promptly proceeded to stalk Stahn. Young Chloe Valens : gonnabebatman : A young girl Stahn talks to on occasion. She's a noblewoman who thinks Stahn is very kind, always seeing her for who she is, not what she is, was, or will be. Chloe Valens : honorablement : A knight from the Holy Kingdom of Gadoria. She is a defender of justice. Although she appreciates what Stahn had done for Tiny Senel, they aren't exactly on the best of terms with each other from their several meetings. Marial Festal : A maid who was employed in the service of Hugo and Leon. She's a nice, caring, motherly figure, and Stahn likes her a lot as a friend. He is unsure if she's the same Marian from his world, though. She hasn't been seen since the Dycroft incident. Mithos Yggdrasill : A boy Stahn met when he first arrived. Mithos was an enthusiastic individual about the world, and just wanted to enjoy himself, so the two connected pretty easily. They don't run into each often, sadly, but they were last seen together when Stahn tried to teach Mithos a bit of swordsmanship. Lloyd Irving : Lloyd Irving (luceti) : Senel Coolidge (luceti) : Stella Coolidge : Category:Characters